


Yes, I’m a transwoman

by silentsilver2267



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, MTF Stiles, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsilver2267/pseuds/silentsilver2267





	Yes, I’m a transwoman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart Remains The Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899828) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 


End file.
